<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carrot and Stick by Feyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680097">Carrot and Stick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria'>Feyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Feral Galo Thymos, Frottage, Licking, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, filling with cum, not very accurate intersex, questionable fun time activities with a feral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio Fotia spends som quality time with Mad Burnish's "dog". AKA Lio does some questionable things with a naked man that likes to bark. Consent is there but it's a fine line. They still enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 2am, barely beta read it and it's as self indulgent as self indulgence can get. Uhhhh enjoy? I only mildly regret writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched him from over the iridescent teal and magenta flames; the man who acted more dog than human. He had been with them for nearly three months now, followed them for longer until they just….took him in. Yet they never named him or more so no one knew what his true name could have been; if he even had one. God only knew just how long the tanned man had been out in the desert, running wild and free naked as a newborn with so very many muscles. His body was perfectly sculpted from top to bottom: thick neck muscles, large pecs, a near ten pack of abs followed up with thighs that could crush someone's skull if the man had a single cruel bone in his body…..Lio promptly shook his head furiously, wiped at his mouth and told himself it was sweat.</p>
<p>Burnish don't sweat.</p>
<p>"Moving on!" He was out here mostly alone; a lot of his crew went scouting out and ahead in different directions, leaving Lio to keep an eye on the younger ones as they slept. Except most of his watch sort of involved ogling- not ogling, observing- the feral man that seemed attached to all their hips. Fuchsia eyes made the slow crawl from the man's groin- so big and he's still flaccid- up his torso where the muscles rippled with every breath. Paused at the man's neck then went up to that face with those big friendly, bright blue eyes. Little flecks of red glitter inside, flashing in the fire light. He needs a haircut, Lio mused to himself, eyes taking in the long, long tangled mess of cobalt blue hair spilling down the man's back. It would be a shame to cut such long hair but it was a tangled and no doubt matted mess that needed to go ASAP.</p>
<p>The man noticed him approaching and sat up, wagging his tush as if there were a tail attached. No one had made him clothes his size; Lio had said not to bother, the man wasn't Burnish, he wasn't even supposed to be with them. Eventually he would get tired of following their crew and split off, they couldn't risk any of their gear going with him when he eventually left. Except it had been three months and he showed no signs of the slightest disinterest. In fact, it was the opposite, the man seemed to only grow closer and closer to them. Lio was a favorite of his if how hard he wagged his ass were any indicator.</p>
<p>"Arf!" Oh my God, he still barks; it was just as endearing as it was ridiculous and embarrassing. Every time Lio heard the man bark, he wasn't sure if he wanted to smack him over the head, groan or give him a tummy rub. Maybe all three and now that he was standing in front of the big lug, Lio allowed himself just a bit of self indulgence. As a treat. That man stared up at him with those big old eyes, tongue lolling out of his mouth so happily. Lio dropped a hand down onto his head, patting the mess of blue before he brought another hand in, fingers scritching at his scalp through the tangled locks. </p>
<p>Blue eyes slid closed with a pleased hum as the man sat back on his haunches, leaning into the attention Lio lavished him with. He trailed his fingers away from his head to his ears, scratching behind the lobes and sliding further down to get beneath his chin. When the muscular man started thumping his foot, Lio laughed and scratched him harder. "Good boy," he breathed out and got another bark in response. "Pfft, yes, you're a very good boy." Lio let his hands fall to the man's shoulders, squeezing them softly while he lowered himself down to his knees. Apparently that was encouragement enough for the other to sit up and lick his face a few times. Too close to his lips. This is a bad idea….the thought went through his mind and Lio knew he should heed his better judgement but a part of him said fuck it.</p>
<p>He turned his face so those licks passed over his lips, murmuring another low "good boy" before parting them. That broad tongue slipped into his mouth, licking at his teeth and tongue; something that would have been disgusting if this were coming from an actual dog. But the feral man wasn't a dog and worse yet, he had a body and attitude Lio just couldn't resist. A few more licks in and Lio finally pushed him back, gentle but firm while he ignored how hot his cheeks felt. "I really should give you a name, huh? No one else has bothered and I refuse to acknowledge mutt as a name." The man tilted his head at him, clearly confused but half a second later, there was a smile on his lips and another bark. </p>
<p>Lio could only shake his head and ruffle that blue hair. "So cute…." He trailed off and the man leaned forward to lick his face again; Lio could feel him wagging happily away. A tongue passed over his lips and he opened his mouth, letting the inside be licked as well. Bad idea, bad idea; but he already established he was going to just let it happen, right? The man was getting eager, lapping at him more enthusiastically when Lio scratched him behind an ear. Saliva started to drip down his chin and a hard twitch in his leather pants had him truly throwing caution to the wind. </p>
<p>Lio hummed, slowly laying back so the other would follow him; still licking away at his mouth. Once his back touched the dirt and the man hovered over him, he seemed to tire of the boss's mouth but excitedly moved onto licking his cheeks. Then his ear which made Lio squirm hard, making a noise similar to a giggle until the attention was brought down to his neck. Lio tilted his head back to expose more of his skin, giggles turning into a sigh of a moan. God, why was he letting this happen? He didn't have the answer to that; well, he sort of did. But as the feral's licks changed from excited puppy to something very clearly sensual, Lio realized because I'm horny wasn't exactly an appropriate reason.</p>
<p>He didn't care though, not with the man dragging his tongue up and down Lio's neck, muscular body practice pinning him to the floor. They both shifted and suddenly Lio realized he wasn't the only one excited when he felt something bump at his thigh. Eyes he hadn't realized he shut flew open with a gasp, head turning to look the man over curiously. His sudden movements had caused the other to sit back and Lio's eyes went straight down to see that what he felt earlier hadn't been his imagination. The man's large dick was filling up and filling up fast, a long and thick erection steadily ticking to full mast. Lio swallowed a sudden rush of saliva, fuchsia eyes darting back up to the man's face only for his blush to return with full force. The feral's gaze was hooded, cobalt eyes smoldering as he gazed at Lio, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. </p>
<p>A low whine came from the man's throat just as he leaned forward, looking close to licking Lio again but he suddenly halted and flicked his gaze down before bringing it back up. There was something meaningful about the way he did it; repeating the action a second time and Lio immediately realized what it meant. He was asking for permission. The very thought that someone so wild and instinct driven could still know how to ask for consent first made him laugh out loud. "Wow, never would I have thought you'd have more manners than Gueira. Yes, absolutely, come here you….ugh, you're such a good boy. Maybe that's what I'll name you, my good boy."</p>
<p>He held a hand up before the man came closer, flashing him a smile while he undressed himself. Bad idea flickered through his mind again but Lio was already passed the point of caring. He just finished pulling his boxers off, freeing his half hard dick so it could twitch in the warm air. As usual, Lio took his time folding his clothes up but once he was done, he crooked a finger to beckon the feral to his side again. Immediately, he had both arms full of large, muscular man licking his neck. Nuzzling the space between said neck and shoulder, scooting closer and closer until that large dick bumped his thigh again. Lio made an appreciative noise, petting the big man. "Go on, do what feels right, boy."</p>
<p>What feels right ended up being grinding his member on Lio's thigh, mouth licking and sucking at the shorter man's neck. It was enough to make Lio gasp and arch into the touch, wrapping his arms around the other's neck to keep him close. "That's it, keep going." He encouraged while the feel of pre smearing into his thigh brought him to a raging full on arousal. How could he resist with the man literally humping his leg so nicely? Getting himself into a more comfortable position only made it 'worse'; brought their bodies closer and now Lio could feel one very large cock rub and grind against his own. They both threw their heads back with a breathy groan; Lio recovered a second faster, just in time to see the man watching him with an adorable blush fanning his nose.</p>
<p>Super cute. Lio bucked, rubbing their lengths together again and again when he snapped his hips once more. By the third time, the feral took the hint and joined him with a growl; working his hips as well. Their members slid against each other, skin rubbing so sinfully slick as pre dribbled from their tips. Every little twist, flick and grind spread that sticky substance more, lubricating them so each grind after came smoother and smoother. Lio panted and groaned, arms still around the other's neck while the man aggressively humped at his groin, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. Drool splattered onto his face, hot and thick and disgusting but Lio found himself relishing it; arms tugging the man closer. He opened his mouth for the feral and got a sloppy mess of licks as a kiss in return.</p>
<p>It should have been disgusting, yet it only made him burn hotter, moaning into it as he licked back. Their tongues swept over each other filthily just as much as their dicks did. No romance, no softness; only two men going at each other in the most primal of ways. Lio's whole chin and now part of his neck was soaking wet, a thick mess of their saliva covering his skin. Gross but so, so hot he panted and mewled again; blunt nails digging into the tanned man's back. A growl came in response, those muscular thighs working double time until their pre made him slip. All too soon the fun came crashing to a halt as the feral's thick head caught on Lio's hole and went in just enough to make the blond cry out.</p>
<p>His entrance spasmed in pain, fingers clawing at the other before he pushed at his shoulders. "S-stop, stop! That hurts!" It was more than enough, the feral practically tripped over himself in his haste to pull out; high whimpers escaping him as he shook his head. The beautiful blue eyes looked at him with hurt and sadness; the man waiting all of two seconds before he pounced on Lio to lick his face and ear in apology. He was still whimpering; Lio couldn't find it in himself to not feel bad. It wasn't as if he were even mad at the man anyway, he knew it was an accident. Both hands went in to ruffle cobalt strands as Lio turned the man's face so he could kiss his nose. "I'm not mad at you, boy, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Come on, show me your smile, you're still my good boy."</p>
<p>That did the trick, he got a big old grin in no time and dozens of more licks to the face. Some in his mouth which he gladly returned with a sigh and a chuckle. "There's my good boy~ You want a treat?" A bark was his answer, "I'll take that as a yes. Here, let me show you how we can continue." He brought a hand down to gently but firmly grasp the man's large member, stroking it twice before pulling away. Lio turned himself around, folding his arms under himself and rested his chin on top. The position left his ass jutting out and when he widened the stance of his thighs, his ass cheeks spread just a little. It was enough for the other to catch a teasing hint of his puckered hole and Lio could see the way blue eyes honed in on it as if he were dangling a strip of bacon over the man's nose.</p>
<p>"Go on, boy, eat up~" He kept his voice down to a sultry purr and once again, the man nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get at Lio. Big hands gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them open with force and ohhhh, a thick tongue was soon lapping at his hole with a passion. "Ahh~ Yes, get in there, that's it!" Breathy moans tumbled past his lips as the man continued to lick his taint with eager sounds of his own. And when his tongue pierced through the tight ring of muscles, Lio's whole body spasmed again but it was all out of a wave of pleasure that set his skin to tingling. The warm appendage worked its way deeper inside, sweeping left and right before it retracted to leave a wet trail around the outer rim. Lio pushed back, grinding his ass into the man's face, panting more words of encouragement. It felt so good, don't stop, don't stop!</p>
<p>Again, the man hungrily slipped his tongue inside, wet noises of him licking and sucking away. Lio's thighs trembled as he ground back into the appendage, his eyes shut as moan after moan left him. The feral ate his ass as if it were the sweetest meat he could offer and gods, Lio was not complaining in the slightest. Definitely not. Then he felt a thick finger probe its way alongside the tongue and Lio shuddered. "Ohhh, yes! Clever boy, you know exactly what to do." Tongue and finger alike explored his inside and it wasn't long before a second finger replaced the tongue. Both digits scissored him from within, stretching him until a third could be added and Lio groaned. He went back to pushing into those digits, grinding into them so they would go in deeper. Stretch him more, make space for something so much larger. They caught on his prostate and Lio went rigid with a drawn out moan that made the other still his movements.</p>
<p>Then the fingers retracted and for a moment, he worried his cry of pleasure had been mistaken for pain. How wrong he was to assume that. Lio had just turned his head when he felt something burning hot and thick bump against his hole, the ring of muscles twitching in delight and desire. "Oh." It was all he said, words dying in his mouth as the feral took his time sheathing himself in. For someone who ran on an abundance of instincts, his good boy was shockingly patient and gentle. He even paused when Lio hissed in a mixture of pleasure pain, waiting until Lio nodded his head before continuing on. God, he really was huge; Lio felt it stretching him to the very brink, practically rearranging his colon around the pulsating thickness. By the time the man was fully inside him, balls pressing into him, Lio swore he could see a little bulge on his belly.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," it was a bulge, he confirmed it with a pass of his hand over the skin. He idly stroked the area and hissed out another breath. "Fuck, you're big. Please...start moving- but slowly! Just..hnngg, you know what to do. I trust you, boy." He got a lick on the shell of his ear for his confidence in the other, bracing himself as the feral slowly withdrew halfway. Then slowly, so slowly Lio could only sigh, the man rolled back in. He repeated the motion, then again and once more, each subsequent roll of his hips coming faster and faster. Soon enough, a proper pace was set and Lio was back to sighing, moaning and groaning while the other sawed at his insides. With a dick that size, it was so easy for him to brush against Lio's prostate but he seemed to realize this right away because he changed his angle. Now his length avoided the bundle of nerves altogether, giving the blond pleasure without forcing him to reach his peak too soon.</p>
<p>Lio appreciated that; lowering himself back down so he could rest his cheeks on his arms and relish in the feeling of a hard dick flexing in and out of him. A shiver ran through him, the byproduct of his good boy having leant down to drag his tongue up and down his spine. Did he feel shame at the position he was in? Head down, ass up while this nameless not-stranger licked his skin and fucked his ass? Hmmm, maybe a little but only in the 'no one would quite understand' kind of way. They both could stop whenever they wanted- the feral even waited for his okay on multiple occasions for crying out loud! Lio didn't need the man to speak actual words to see this was okay, they were both consenting adults having a good time. But he just knew deep down inside that his generals would never let him live it down if they found out he was basically being mated with.</p>
<p>To hell with them if they judge me, I have needs just as much as the next guy. Those needs just happened to involve fucking back into the dick belonging to a certain rugged wild man with thick muscles and the biggest mess of blue hair known to man. His good boy held him by the hips, fingers digging into the skin just enough to keep him steady as the pace picked up. Both men panted, low moans leaving them in time with each thrust; with every smack smack smack, of their skin. Harder, faster, fuck me; he must have been chanting aloud because the man followed through. Fingers dug deeper into the skin of his thighs and suddenly the broad head of his cock was nailing Lio's prostate once again. "Yes, yes, more! Oh, give me more, such a good boy!"</p>
<p>This was divine, this was heaven and Lio never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, all good things ended at one point or another. He knew it was close, not just for himself but for his good boy as well. The taller man was panting harsher than ever, a look over his shoulder showed him an intense look of focus on the blue haired man's face. Cobalt strands clung to his sweat slick skin, thay lovely tongue once again dripping saliva down his chin and onto Lio's back as the man panted for breath. The sight of it all made Lio moan long and low, pushing back with desperate rolls of his hips. It was so good, so good and he needed more! He was trembling in increasing force, fingers digging into the cracked dirt beneath them while the coil in his belly grew tighter and tighter.</p>
<p>Another shift, this time the taller man dropped down until he could bring his arms up around Lio's waist, stomach pressing against the blond's back. He didn't think the man could actually move faster. He was wrong, dead wrong. The man worked his hips like a piston, the change in position getting his dick to reach in so deep, Lio knew it brought the bulge back to his belly. In fact, sliding a hand down there proved he was correct and he left it there, sweet cries emitting from his lips while his fingers felt the way his skin bulged and stretched around the head. </p>
<p>Then all too soon the tight coil inside snapped and Lio came with a broken shout, body jerking tensely as strand after strand shot from his slit; orgasm dragging on and on thanks to his good boy ravaging his prostate. A few more powerful thrusts of his hips and the feral joined him in orgasm, teeth clamping down on the back of Lio's neck, making the blond scream. The noise died down to pitiful whimpers, his hand still on his belly as he felt thick ropes of cum spurt deep inside him. The other slowly pulled out of him, licking the bite wound in apology first before he moved down to lick the thick cum dribbling from Lio's hole away. Filthy, they were both so sweaty and filthy; sand clinging to their knees and stomachs. Yet Lio still turned around, hands reaching out for his good boy's shoulders so he could pull the man close enough to connect their lips. It was a sloppy kiss that quickly dissolved into them licking into each other's mouths where Lio tasted cum and taint and hints of blood but it was good. Delicious even.</p>
<p>"My good boy, you're the best." And he meant it when the kiss was broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lotus Root and Blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place about a few weeks to a month after the previous chapter. Lio once again spends some quality time with his not-quite-pet doing questionable fun time things with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note that this was all written as a stream of consciousness so it'll sound weird in places and I did not beta read it either. Ummm enjoy I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat flooded his system the moment he woke up, a pleasant warmth that started from his heart and travelled its way out to his arms and legs. It was a fuzzy feeling, like getting a gentle massage or easing oneself into a warm bath. But pleasant as it was, the moment it reached his head and groin, Lio knew he was in trouble. A tight coil of deeper heat settled just below his navel, teased at his crotch like fingers poking and prodding for access. It left him squirming in the mess of extra large pillows and blankets he called a bed and he dared not investigate the area with his own hands. He already knew what he would find there, the wet slit that always appeared during his heats eager to be filled with thick liquid from another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat spread to his head, left him feeling dizzy and clingy. He wanted to bury his face in a big, muscular chest; lick their pecs and bite at nipples until his potential mate was hard and aching down below. Until they were just as eager as him and more than willing to fill him with a rush of seed. Lio knew what it meant to be in heat, it wasn't his first and it certainly wouldn't be his last but for it to hit now….Work needed to be done, they were low on supplies. He couldn't afford to waste time doing That, he could ignore the fluffy and fuzzy feelings warming him from the inside out. He was stronger than this, better than this; he could resist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But only just barely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it was harder to ignore when he finally got up and felt the rush of sticky, slick self lubricant drip down his thighs. He found the nearest towel and dried himself; got dressed so he could pretend it had never happened and went off in search of the others. The muscular man that still followed them around and made it incredibly obvious something had happened between him and Lio. That time in the night when he knew it was a bad idea but still let the other lick at his mouth, his neck, his chest. He shuddered in a feeling that wasn't cold; could still vividly recall the feel of that thick, hard, pulsating shaft filling him to the brim and then some. It had felt so good, better than any finger or even any other penis he had taken before. So big, it bulged his stomach a little, made him feel as if he were tearing open but its owner was so gentle that it would have been a pleasant death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio paused, thighs pressing together as if he were holding something in. His thoughts were running too far into dangerous territory, leaving the bridge of his nose and his cheeks flushed red. He had to stop, catch his breath before he ended up needing another change of pants; he only had two others left. Once he got his breathing back in control, he continued on. Work still needed to be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It got done easily enough; quickly and efficiently as was the way of Mad Burnish and their leader but Lio wished it had taken just a tad longer. Longer so he could ignore his heat, longer so he could distract himself from the aching need to simply be...bred. He was in his prime or so the elderly Burnish liked to tut whenever they felt obligated to tell him about his non existent love life. They knew what he was about, they knew what he sacrificed to keep everyone happy, safe and well fed. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to keep them from shoving their noses in his lack of romances. At one point they thought he, Gueira and Meis had something going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio quickly shot that down for the odd little tricycle that it was. They were his friends, he would never so much as dream of coming between them. Then there was the incident with his good boy; oh how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>that feral man but it was none of the elderly Burnish's business. They didn't need to know about that night, of the origin of the bite on his neck. God, they just wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it had been a spur of the moment bad decision from himself. While he didn't regret it, he wasn't exactly proud of it either….well maybe just a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If someone that wild could see him as sexy enough to just...pound into the dirt, no holds barred; nothing but hungry lick kisses and a thick dick drilling him over and over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Lio stopped and pressed his thighs together with a shudder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gods, his heat had never bothered him so strongly before. Why was it so hard to ignore now? By no means did he feel incapacitated but the squishy sensation of ruined underwear was driving him nuts. That and the voices that usually urged him to burn hotter, brighter, strong enough to set the whole world ablaze were now urging him just as strongly to find mate, prostrate himself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shook his head again to dislodge some very unsavory images of himself bent over in a variety of positions while a not so faceless stranger took him from behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a hold of yourself, you aren't sixteen again going through your first heat!</span>
  </em>
  <span> But God, did he feel like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard but not impossible, shoving those thoughts away just in time. A welcome distraction had come in the form of someone needing help getting their newest supplies evenly distributed. Lio threw himself into that task eagerly, going above and beyond just to keep his mind off hunky wild men and the ever growing wet spot between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course he couldn't ignore it forever, couldn't resist the urges inside for long. Not when they grew stronger and the voices in his head went from insistent whispers to a cacophony of voices yelling at him. They demanded certain things just as strongly as his body did and by now, he knew his face permanently sported the deep red flush of color associated with his heat. Even his generals noticed it was That Time for him and urged their boss to take a break, go breathe and relax yourself. No! He would not do that, it wasn't necessary. Lio had better control over himself; he wasn't sixteen and experiencing these sensations for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was what he kept telling himself as he worked. What he chanted in his head every time he faltered a bit. It ran through his mind again and again each time the drumming heat pulsed just a tad stronger than usual. Like a second heartbeat whose sole purpose was to flood his system with mind numbing heat that left him craving something thick and hard inside the slit below his cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he would not; not right now, not when so much still needed to be done. He couldn't afford to incapacitate himself with a pregnancy; the settlement was still trying to find its legs before it could really take off. Resisting should be easy and second nature to him by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he ran into his good boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the man was attractive, he wasn't blind. All those muscles, the way they rippled and pulled taut with every movement. The fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked so Lio could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>; long and thick in the front; tight, tight muscle in the back. Lio wanted him so bad, wanted to feel that feral man inside him again. He wiped his mouth of the "sweat" and tried to move on but Lady Luck had other plans. His good boy spotted him just as Lio was turning to hide himself away in his private room. He ignored the questioning bark, power walking as fast as he could without outright running. Of course it still wasn't enough, his good boy still followed him all the way to his private room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn that loyal creature, damn him to hell and back...but first, Lio wanted to ride him. Then he'd.. . whatever, figure out his life choices after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the door as soon as the feral was in his room, locked it for good measure before whirling on the man. Lio had to pause himself first, take in the gorgeous sight of sexy, ripped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> in all his glory. For his part, his good boy simply looked at him in confusion; sexy, nude confusion. Head tilted in that adorable way, those ocean blue eyes blinking at him so cutely. Lio wanted to kiss the life out of him, rut himself silly against the length between that man's legs until he was filled to the brim with seed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the voices in his head said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm working on it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is what he yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank God he had enough self control to calmly approach the feral man, hand outstretched to pet that fluffy mop of blue hair. It had taken Lio </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get it untangled and another half hour just to pull the thing into a sensible braid down the man's back. As if he'd take Meis up on his suggestion to just char the whole thing off. People killed for hair that thick and long, it just needed a bit of love to get it back on track. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a good boy, I didn't mean to worry you." He murmured to the other, scratching the scalp beneath all that hair. "I just needed a little time to myself, that's all….but I missed you too." The feral man had his eyes shut, dopey little tongue sticking out of his mouth as he wiggled his tush. Just like a dog, he reveled in the attention others gave him; head pats, chin scratches and tummy rubs. Lio was determined to give him all of those himself, hands wandering down to his chin and setting the man's foot to thumping. "So cute….my good boy, my so very good boy. Did you miss me too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got a happy bark in response, chuckle cut short when the man pounced on him like an over eager pup. The next thing he knew, Lio's face was being assaulted with aggressive licks that left him shuddering again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's it, that's it, just a little closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His self control was cracking already, turning his head to get those lovely licks in his mouth so he could return some of his own. They were his favorite, feeling that tongue sweeping over his own as it slipped deeper into his mouth. Hands found their way to his waist next, grabbing and squeezing, pulling Lio closer. He draped his own over those toned shoulders, locking behind the man's neck to pull him just as close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What they did had never been something one did with their pets but then again, Lio had long since stopped seeing his good boy as a pet. He wouldn't call them lovers just yet, that seemed like too much of a commitment at the moment. Friends with benefits was closer, better to use when most times they either enjoyed each other's company or Lio excused himself before things got too heated. Now? Now, he was ignoring that. He craved those big hands on him, stroking up and down his back, tugging lightly at his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sort of kiss was forgotten as Lio pulled away, chuckling and pulling his jacket off. "You want this as badly as I do, don't you boy?" He didn't expect much of a verbal answer, heard the affirmative bark in his head before his good boy made a noise. Always so cute even if he was still tempted to playfully smack the man for his feral behavior, it wasn't like he hated it. His floofy shirt was tossed over his shoulder next, firmly pushing the other away so he could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand </span>
  </em>
  <span>and take the rest off. It took a few seconds of fumbling with his belts for Lio to realize that yes, he did have a belt issue. Whatever, it was his fashion choice to make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it made teasing his good boy all the easier; spending extra time on the belts, slowly pulling his pants off after to reveal the mess he felt all day long. Lio thumbed at the elastic of his briefs, just ten more minutes in them and it would have soaked right into his leather tights too. Another pair lost to his heats, he was usually so good at tracking these things. It was fine, he could go commando for a while after this. He locked eyes with the tanned man, slowly pulling the thin material down so his good boy could follow the strand of slick connected to wet slit between. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should have mentioned this a while ago; the man looked unbelievably confused but there was an eager hunger in those pretty blue eyes all the same. He approached with a slight hesitance when Lio beckoned him closer, nosing his way between the blond's thighs. Lio was unsure if the man could hear his heart racing, excited for the inevitable licking he knew was sure to come. It had been so long since he felt it in his more private areas; warm and wet and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It singed a trail up and down his skin, left him shivering and moaning shakily. It was only natural his fingers would dig deep into the man's hair and scalp, holding him close as he licked and lapped at the slick wetness between his folds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, Lio found himself seated on the floor with his legs spread so his good boy could eat him out nice and proper. The voices in his head had quieted down just a little, enough for him to moan softly to himself and enjoy the raunchy sounds coming from between his legs. Whatever confusion the feral had felt about his changed body earlier, he had quickly gotten over it. He wasn't the only one vocalizing his pleasure; he could hear the other man making pleased little growls and hums to himself. His tongue occasionally swiped a little more aggressively in places, as if he knew this wasn't the same. That Lio had come on so strongly because of something he could only somewhat control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the man acted like a dog, perhaps his senses had fine tuned themselves to sniffing out heats during his wild years? Whatever it was, Lio was loving it, squeezing his thighs and unfortunately locking the man's head in place as that tongue slipped into his entrance. He squirmed under the assault, leaning back on his palms with another shuddering moan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More, give me more. I want more!</span>
  </em>
  <span> As good as it felt, a simple tongue just wasn't enough to quell the burning fire that had settled itself in his gut from the moment he woke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made the difficult choice of firmly pushing the man away again, licking the mess of wetness off his face just for an excuse to stick his tongue into his mouth right after. Then he crawled his way to the bed of pillows and blankets, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs once more. "Come here, it's more comfortable than the floor." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was on him again in seconds, head buried between his thighs once again. Lio let his head fall back, an arm thrown over his face as he groaned. His good boy licked and suckled at every inch of his groin, swallowing pre from the head of his cock and slick from the folds before. There was a little swipe over his taint for a moment before he brought his attention back to the soaked slit above. It was a challenge to keep from squirming hard under that tongue but Lio managed, he always found a way even if that way involved gnawing on the arm he had slung over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never broke the skin but he came mighty close, chest heaving as he gasped and panted. Amazing what someone could accomplish with their tongue when they hadn't spent their whole life using it to speak. But he could only lay back and take this heavenly pleasure for so long. Lio wanted to return the favor, help deal with the throbbing issue he could feel in his heart that the man sported. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took another valiant effort to use the hand he had left lying on the man's head to pull him up and away from his meal. There was lusty confusion in those blue eyes and Lio cleared his throat, knowing it did nothing to fix the breathy quality of his voice. "Can you turn around? Lay on top so I can," he made a vague gesture, "do the same to you. It feels good but I want you to feel good too, okay?" That confusion only seemed to grow and for a moment, Lio thought he would need to guide the man but then the feral proved why Lio gave him the name Good Boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught on quickly, climbing over him, turning until that large cock slapped at Lio's face. Hard, throbbing and dripping with pre just as Lio had expected; the head was sucked into his mouth before the man had a chance to go back to his own treat. Not a second later, they were both a mess of heavily panting men devouring each other's most sensitive places. Lio gave himself the challenge of seeing just how much dick he could fit into his mouth without choking (only about half for the moment) while the tanned man went back to licking his privates as if they were a particularly long lollipop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps there was prep work being squeezed in there, exploring the heated depths within while stretching him for the main event. The fingers weren't necessary but Lio let it happen, any sort of penetration helped soothe the voices of the flames urging him to breed over and over again. It was happening one way or another, they could wait. Lio drowned them out with the half choked sounds of him swallowing down nearly all of the feral's cock, raking his tongue over the underside hungrily. There was a thick vein there, jumping with the man's own wild heartbeat and Lio chose to suck at it until the whole length twitched in his mouth. A thick glob of pre shot out and he swallowed it before it touched his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salty and delicious, it spurred Lio to service that cock more, hands on the man's thighs to keep him in place as he took him to the hilt. In and out, up and down, he moved his head any which way he could to get a better taste. To have the hard length reach deeper, nearly choking himself in the process. There was experience with deep throating a person and then there was experience with swallowing a cock that damn near touched his collarbone. All it took was practice, practice and proper breathing techniques. Something that wasn't easy with three fingers scissoring at his insides and a warm mouth around his dick as well. But God, was it absolutely delicious; filling that little room of his with the sounds of their pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he still wanted more, craved more just as strongly as his body demanded it. The last thing he wanted to do was make the feral cum early. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That would defeat the purpose of breeding.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes, it certainly would; he could lick the man's dick clean afterwards. That was his reasoning as he pushed at his good boy for the third time that day, rolling his hips against those fingers. Thick and long enough to reach deep but not deep enough, not thick enough and they didn't deposit the cream he coveted so much right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a lucky man, his good boy moved away but not for long. Turning himself over just to position his spit slickened dick between the folds of Lio's slit, gently rocking his hips as if testing the feeling. No, that was exactly what he was doing, head tilted as they both sighed at the sensation and slick sounds that came from the action. Lio bucked up to meet those half thrusts, winding his arms around the man's neck and tugging him down. With no dick in his mouth, he needed a distraction and another tongue flicking over his own and his teeth was the best replacement. It was also the best way to get his face soaking wet with thick, hot saliva. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mnnnn, my favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second time or not, Lio really was coming to love this odd little lick kiss they shared. More primal than a French kiss and just as hot. They frotted against each other with growing speed, sighing and growling into each other's mouths as the slick moisture built between their bodies. So close, so close to what he had been craving all day. So close that he shivered again, bucked harder and tugged the man closer. Sweat mixed in with body fluids, a heady soup of lust and delicious sin. Their lengths glided against each other with ease, no additional lube needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like the first time, they glided so easily against each other that the feral's large cockhead caught on the entrance between his folds, popping inside on the next thrust up. At least this time around Lio was prepared having been stretched earlier. He still tensed up with a groan all the same; his good boy's length was nothing to scoff at, not something one could take with complete and total ease. The man was a treasure, sensing Lio's slight discomfort and holding himself back until the blond fully adjusted to the size, urging him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he barely heard his own breathing with the flames singing in his ears as inch after inch of hard thickness filled him to the brim until his stomach bulged ever so slightly. "Ohhhh, fuck!" The one thing he still wasn't used to but it was also a favorite of his and now it seemed to be the flames's favorite too. Then again, he could just chalk that up to them being thirsty for breeding, eager to milk the feral man's cock dry first chance they got. Which would be soon, Lio unconsciously tightened up around him, squeezing the hard flesh with a purr. "More, go ahead and move already, boy. You know what to do, you've done this before."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the tanned man shifted and pulled out just slightly to push back in, he still moved with a gentle slowness. It didn't matter how feral the man was, it seemed hardwired into his mind to do everything he could not to hurt Lio. He'd give him pleasure, fuck into that smaller body with short thrusts and lick at his neck, but he'd make sure the blond enjoyed every second of it. It was because of that, that Lio could see himself eventually falling for this man hard. How could he not? Really, all the man was missing was some Burnish powers- or maybe not, Lio could make due without them. So long as the man could defend himself; </span>
  <em>
    <span>and any children you two have in the future</span>
  </em>
  <span>; gosh, the fire inside him was pushing hard for that breeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as hard as Lio pushed back against the man's ever strengthening thrusts. It wasn't hard to make his whole body shake under the force of it and that was what made it all the hotter, both seeing and feeling just how easily his body could be manipulated under the other's ministrations. Harder, he wanted to be fucked silly, wake up sore the next morning with marks to match. That one bite on his neck wasn't enough, not when it had mostly healed by now. Soon to be forgotten if he couldn't get another more permanent one. It would come soon enough, the other man was already licking at him again, dragging his tongue over the pale skin of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio lay his head back, exposing more for him, soft needy sounds escaping his lips. With that, he tangled his fingers in blue locks again, just a tad obsessed with how soft the hair was. Something to ground himself just a little as the feral went harder, squeezing his hips with enough force to leave bruises later. Lio wrapped his legs around the man's waist in retaliation, not so silently demanding more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harder, faster, give me more</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it was as much his thoughts as it was the fire inside. Delighting in the sound and feeling of skin slapping together with every pounding thrust. Lio didn't bother keeping his voice down, he moaned loudly and without restraint. Vocalizing to his good boy and anyone within earshot of the room of just how good he was feeling, that he was finally getting that good hard dicking again. A month truly was too long of a time to go without being filled, but that could simply be the heat talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat and his own muddled thoughts as the man began sucking on the side of his throat, sure to leave a bruising mark later. Lio moaned high, back arching up to press their bodies close, feeling the hard muscle of the man's abs rubbing against his erection. The moment he noticed it, the tanned man caught on and moved faster, keeping their bodies close so their skin continuously rubbed at Lio. The sinful contact was sublime, pulling more pre out of his slit to smear between and make the friction all the more satisfying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teeth nibbled at his neck, leaving biting kisses all the way down to the nook between his neck and shoulder; another dark mark was sucked into the skin there. Good, give him more; enough marks that no one would be able to deny the fact that he was claimed by another. He had finally gotten himself a mate, one that could give him what he wanted and when he wanted it. Powerful thrusts of his hips and their bodies rubbing so close, practically stroking him off at the same time. It was no surprise Lio was the first to peak, back arching again, crying out as white strands of semen jetted out from his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body trembled with the aftershocks, body rhythmically squeezing at the other man's length until he too climaxed, burying himself to the hilt with a throaty growl. Lio barely heard it over the sound of the flames singing once again as precious seed shot deep inside, oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he had never felt heat from anything other than himself or Burnish fire. He made an odd noise, something of a mix between a little mewl and a trill. It was strange and unexpected but it triggered something in the wild man because he was suddenly flipping Lio onto his hands and knees. Teeth nipped at his skin while rough hands stroked at his skin, catching on his half hard cock to latch on and jerk him back to an oversensitive erection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only after the man snapped his hips to get back into rutting him that Lio realized he had never gone soft. And with his body still sensitive from a previous orgasm, Lio writhed under him, shuddering and letting out keening groans. His sheets and pillows were going to be a naughty mess after this was all said and done; Lio swore he could hear the little splatters of semen dripping out from his entrance. Whatever his post orgasm noise had done to his good boy, he wasn't complaining, not by a long shot. He took a few seconds to shakily recover, clenching the sheets tightly between his fingers before fucking back into that beautiful man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Big hands slid from his groin up to his chest, fingers pinching and tweaking his nipples until the nubs hardened and turned pink. Lio felt himself melting into those touches, struggling to find a way to both push back against the man thrusting into him and pushing his chest forward for more attention on his chest. The sensations were just too good to pick a favorite even if he did already have one all the same, he was only getting worked up and a little overwhelmed at it all. That hard cock reached so deep, pressed against all the right bundles of nerves. Lio was left a panting, mewling mess; head lowered and his face covered by his messy bangs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the more he had been craving, the hard fucking that left him a mess that could barely hold himself up. It wasn't an issue, not since his good boy could hold him up just as easily while gnawing at him again. Those low growls from earlier came again, practically right in his ear as the man worked harder, licking at his skin. It was so good, almost perfect, all he needed was that aggressive bite again. The one that had made him scream into the night air like a man being stabbed. But the feral was taking his time getting there, more focused on bringing them both to another rapidly approaching orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio's hands slipped out from under him; a mix of exhaustion catching up and his good boy pressing him hard into the sheets. He was close; that much Lio could tell and his guess was confirmed as the man hit a speed he would have expected to be impossible. Yet, he worked his hips like a piston, the same as before and Lio found a way to melt even more. He had to be drooling by now if he wasn't already, could feel it soak into the blankets and rub against his cheek every time the other man pounded into him. He'd be endlessly praising the man for treating him so good if he could find the words for it but all that really came from Lio's mouth at that point was a series of drawn out sighs and moans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wild force behind him was becoming erratic in his movements, hips stuttering here and there, sucking Lio's ear into his mouth. It was only for a moment, pushed back out and forgotten as he painted a trail with his tongue down to Lio's neck. Then that wonderful bite came, the one so hard it broke the skin and sent a jolt of lightning through the blond's body. Lio spasmed under it, crying out high and thin, half a sob as the man applied more pressure. It hurt but it hurt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>; felt even better when the man stilled inside him and more of that deliciously thick seed found its way into his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He somehow found a way to slide a hand under himself, palm pressed against his belly so he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bulge that was his good boy's cockhead twitch with every hard jet. That feeling alone was enough to push Lio over the edge, cumming with a hoarse groan that took every last bit of his energy away. He couldn't move, could barely breathe in a way that wasn't rapid and shallow pants. His eyelids had become heavy as well, already slipping shut against his will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His good boy was licking him; his neck, his face, his back and even between his legs. It was cute enough to make him wheeze out a chuckle, smiling to himself. "Love...you." Weak and breathless but hopefully loud enough for the other to here. Lio's consciousness faded faster, the fuzzy heat that had been plaguing him since that morning going with it as well. Yet, just before he fully fell asleep, Lio could swore he heard a voice. It was faint and heavily muted by exhaustion to the point that he could mistake it for a part of his dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rove Rio, too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>